Soap dispensers that are motion activated are well known. Such dispensers advantageously reduce the spread of germs and disease by not requiring any contact with the dispensers. Automated soap dispensers typically have large amounts of fluid that flows freely. The mechanisms of such dispensers retain a residual amount of soap, which is acceptable given the large reservoir size. Soap is left in the container. Soap also typically contacts the dispensing mechanism outside the container.
Motion activated dispensing could be advantageously used for other fluids such as personal lubricants or other substances dispensed in medical applications. In particular, the lack of contamination may be ideal. However, the dispensing of other fluids may not effectively be performed using existing soap dispensing mechanisms inasmuch as residual fluid left in the dispenser may be messy, non-hygienic, or result in unacceptable waste.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved dispensing mechanism that can be used for personal lubricants or other viscous fluids.